This is a phase-II randomized, controlled, prospective study to evaluate the safety and efficacy of intermittently administered intravenous foscarnet in the treatment of AIDS patients with non-immediately sight-threatening active CMV retinitis who cannot be treated with ganciclovir because of dose-limiting toxicity.